Tea Taster
by Charshee
Summary: Alice has her first taste of tea, and Hatter has to make a choice, all thanks to Mad March's sick sense of humor. *Smutty smut smut. Because who can resist some Alice/Hatter? Reviews are lovely!*


It's just tea, she tells herself, it's only tea. Of course, tea that's really human emotion drained heartlessly and mercilessly from innocent people. But, surely she tasted human emotion all the time? She _was _human, after all. Surely she tasted every emotion she had? Yet, this seems so personal, to taste the emotions of another living being, so intrusive. Oh but she's thirsty, she's so damn thirsty that she feels as if she's drying up from the inside out. Of course, that's why they've done this, locked her away in this dry room with this dry air and this glistening, cool, deep purple glass of liquid.

She can't resist for much longer, she knows that much. The condensation is dripping down the side, and her mouth is positively dusty at this point. Alice leans closer, inhaling the scent of the strange nectar. It smells like pomegranate juice, it _looks _like pomegranate juice. But it's tea, and tea in wonderland is something she never thought she'd taste. It's too much to resist any longer, and she reaches forwards. She's so close she can feel the cold air radiating from it before the hidden door in the wall is thrown open, and a bedraggled Hatter lands in a heap beside her. He's up like a shot and back at the wall where the door vanished. He pounds at the metal to no avail, his mighty fist dents the material slightly, but they repair themselves almost as quickly as he creates them. He's furious, fuming, and frankly very cross.

"Hatter!" She cries, jumping to her feet, ever so careful not to nudge the glass which sits so invitingly in the center of the floor. He spins to face her, his arms automatically raised to clasp her to him the moment shes close. They embrace briefly, both relieved not to be alone in their current misfortune. They'd been at the casino for days, though they were unsure how many. Her captures had reduced her serving of water each day and increased her serving of dry bread. It was a clever plan, and she knew she'd only be able to resist the tea for so long. And it had been a long day, hours trying not to reach out and down the entire glass.

"Alice! Alice, how long have you been here? Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Are you hurt?"

"No, course not! Tougher than them, any day." He was lying, he could feel a black eye growing, and stinging burns beneath his clothes.

"Hatter, they want me to drink the tea. I can't, I can't." She's losing it, tears welling up in her eyes. Hatter's eyes are drawn to the drink, and he groans.

"Mad March's sense of humor." He says, bitterly as he turns to kick a wall.

"What do you mean?"

"The tea, they want you to drink it because it'll just about drive you insane."

"Why? Is it a bad feeling?" Her voice is concerned, and it brings a smirk out of him, one that almost scares her.

"Oh no, Alice." Hatter buries his face in his hands, "They only harvest the positive, remember? And this...this sure is a good one. God yeah, I'd have been damn happy to have this much in my tea shop. Would have made a killing. But it's so expensive, and so very potent, I could never have kept this much there-"

"Hatter!" Alice interrupted, knowing he could go on and on once he'd started, "What _is _it?"

He surveyed her for a moment, locked angry eyes with her large, afraid ones.

"It's lust, Alice. It's pure, unfiltered lust. And it's the most dangerous emotion they harvest."

"But... Why? Why is it dangerous? It's just... well, it's just.. um..."

"Desire? Passion? Need? Don't you see? It's so powerful when it's that pure that you'll literally stop at nothing to get...what you want."

"So why do they want me to drink it?" Alice was catching on, at least a little, but she didn't want to confront her fears, and confusion still clouded so much of her mind.

"I told you, it's Mad March. He has a sick sense of humor. A sick sense of everything. He knows that if-" he paused and swallowed, trying not to think what he so very badly wanted to, "-if you drink that, Jack will have no choice but to forget you."

"No, that's not true! Nothing could make him just forget me, Hatter."

He just looked at her, and knew she wasn't wrong.

It had been another hour and a half, and Alice was curled up beside Hatter, her head on his lap as she muttered to herself. He was truly terrified, she was burning up, and he knew just how badly she truly needed something, _anything, _to drink. Surely he could control her, if she had just a little? Surely she could control herself? After all, it was all about Jack Heart to her. All about that smug, lying prince with his airs and graces. But he knew what these things could do, he'd used this very tea three times in his life, and each had been mind-blowing. But she was an oyster, delicate and fragile. Who knew what it could do to her?

"Then again," he whispered to himself, and an unhearing Alice, "I already know what this is doing to her."

She muttered again, and whimpered in pain, and he could resist it no longer. He grabbed at the still miraculously cool glass and propped her up in his arms.

"Alice, drink. Not to much, promise, not to much. Just one sip, only one." He held it to her lips, and she took an automatic gulp. The effect of liquid at last jolted her into consciousness, and her hand came up to grasp the glass. She took another greedy glug, and Hatter tore the Glass from her.

"Alice! No! Too much! WAY too much!"

She didn't care, her mouth was finally wet, and her sore throat soothed in a divine manner. It tasted heavenly, like pomegranate, like she'd imagined. Yet, richer, oh so very richer. Ice cool, and gloriously warm inside her, vitality seemed to spread outwards from her stomach. It was heat and power, and it pulsed through her, filling her completely.

"_Hatter!_" She cried, a smile spreading across her face, "Hatter this is brilliant! Why didn't you tell me how amazing this is?"

He groaned quietly, knowing each and every stage of this. Elation, curiosity, and then... Then came something he hoped he could resist. All the while, Alice was laughing to herself, staring around the room with eyes that seemed brand new. It was so amazing, this. It was utter bliss. She could feel, _everything. _Oh, she could feel everything. From the padded cream leather of the floor beneath her to the clothes that clung to her skin, to the heat that Hatter seemed to endlessly radiate. She squirmed slightly, enjoying the feel of her dress against her shoulders, and then her back. Her tights that clung to her legs in such a secure manner. Her boots, however, had to go. Too heavy, when she was feeling so far up. Alice kicked them off carelessly, and Hatter made a move to stop her,

"Alice! Please, _please_, stop taking things off."

"Oh Hatter, it's just my shoes. They don't feel right. Not soft enough." She shifted on his lap, sitting up of her own accord now. And she didn't wish to sit beside him, she enjoyed so very much the warmth he gave. The shifting felt good, it moved the warmth around, and pressed her clothes against her skin a little harder. Alice kept squirming, and Hatter begged her to stop, putting his hands on her bare arms and holding her still.

"Alice, I need you to stop. Please."

"Why? It feels so... good. Hatter! Hatter it's _you! _You're so warm, you're so so warm and it's so so good! Hatter, your hands are _burning_ me!"

He whipped his hands from her, holding them before in in a sort of surrender. Yet she only wriggled more, and he couldn't help but notice the friction it put between her backside and his thighs. But he had to try to ignore it, and so he removed her from his lap, and backed away, sitting a foot or two away from her. She didn't remain seated, instead she lay down, and begun to groan in frustration,

"Hatter it's so hot in here." He didn't reply, just watched her move. Maybe if he just stayed here, didn't give in to it, just waited it out, then he'd be fine. Alice would be fine and they could leave this place without her hating him.

Alice's entire body felt as if it were engulfed in flames, but that was nothing compared with the heat within. It began just bellow her navel, and spread upwards at first, rising up her torso and across her breasts. Her skin tingled and almost hurt, and she was afraid. Higher it went, lingering at her throat and lips, until the entirety of the upper half of her body was buzzing. She rolled over, any thought of decency or self respect had evaporated the moment the first drop hit her system, and therefore she felt no shame in rubbing herself against the floor. Pushing her chest into the cooling leather, she continued her fruitless squirming. It wasn't enough, the friction of her dress on her skin gave her nothing. It was too damn hot. And so she rolled back over, knelt up, and began tugging at the hem of her dress.

"_Alice._" The voice broke her from her focus, and she finally remembered that she wasn't alone. Hatter was leant towards her, worry like she'd never seen on his face. More than that, it was fear.

"What's wrong?" She begged of him, concern was beginning to crumble her castle in the clouds and she didn't like it one bit.

"I asked you to not take anything off."

"Hatter, it's too hot. Hatter, please." Every second it got warmer, every moment she realised a little more what she needed. His face was too worried, too worried when all was so beautiful. He was so beautiful. His furrowed brow and his eyes that were so warm and glittering, the stubble that covered his cheeks and chin, and his mouth that all of a sudden looked like the most appetizing thing in the universe. Alice pounced, quite suddenly, and took him by surprise. Lips crashed into lips and in her haste teeth clinked together. It tasted like heat and sweetness and pomegranate and she wanted more and more and more. But he was selfish, and pushed her away.

"Alice, no."

"But, Hatter, I need to-" She strained to reach his lips again, but he held her at bay. He was close enough that she could feel his warmth, but not close enough to press herself against him like she so badly desired.

"Alice, I can't. I can't do that to you. It wouldn't be right."

"But it is right, Hatter, can't you see it? I need it, I'll die without you. Please, please!"

"Alice! You don't know what you're saying. Please don't."

She thought for a moment, and bit her lip. A simple plan forming in her clouded mind. And so she nodded, and moved away from his delicious heat of her own accord. Crawling away from him. It was almost impossible, of course, but she managed it. She got herself an entire yard away before kneeling, and tearing her dress off over her head, tossing it to the side. They both gasped, Hatter in shock and Alice in delight as the air hit her skin. Before Hatter had time to gather his senses she had removed her bra the same way, her hands too shaky for the clasp.

His eyes raked over her, enjoying the view guiltily. Her pale skin was almost translucent in the most delicate places, and powder blue veins could be seen beneath it. He wanted so badly to run his fingertips over them, trace the patterns they created. The ones on her chest, particularly, which crisscrossed her breasts and lead to the raspberry pink peaks, which were stiffened with arousal already. The tea was strong, and yet the rush of lust that filled him rivaled hers.

She was acutely aware of his eyes on her, and enjoyed it immensely. Alice lay herself down again, and lay a hand on her stomach. She turned her head to face Hatter, and smiled in a way he hadn't seen before. It was a curious thing, mystery and desire and mischievousness all rolled into one. And he wanted it, he wanted every last piece of her. He wanted to taste and touch and feel. Not just those teas, those oyster pearls were nice enough, but how would they taste fresh? How would her desire feel against him? How would her desperation smell? How would her gratitude taste beneath his tongue? He couldn't help it, he was stiffening at the sight of her bare flesh and the thought of her taste. She wanted him to give in, she wanted him to take her. And she was half naked, arching her back and smirking at him, not even five feet from him.

"Hatter, I need you to touch me." It was a simple enough request, and it required a simple enough reply. In a moment he over her, holding himself up on his hands and knees.

"Alice. Alice are you sure? Please. Tell me you're sure." She did nothing but reach up and wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. His lips hit hers beautifully, clumsily, perfectly. And this time he kissed back with as much gumption as she. Their lips parted, and his tongue flicked over her bottom lip. It tickled, in a way she wasn't at all accustomed to. The potent potion worked it's magic well, and every touch seemed magnified tenfold. So when he captured her lip between his sharp teeth her hips bucked and a moan rose in her throat. He lowered himself to her, her legs wrapped around him automatically.

Their hips seemed to fit together perfectly, and as their kisses became more desperate their thrusting became more rhythmic. The friction was driving her crazy, and she needed him, she needed him oh so badly. His clothes were a problem, and her tights of course. Alice began to grab handfuls of his jacket, pulling at it uselessly and ineffectively. He, being the more coherent of the two, knelt up between her legs and removed it himself. She groaned in dismay at the loss of his warm weight over her, but soon moaned in delight as he tore off both his jacket and his shirt. His tie he left hanging from his neck, and she used it to pull him back to her.

Chest to chest, flesh on flesh, lips to lips, she wanted to be utterly connected to him. He stopped the kissing, and her cry of dismay almost made him start again, but he had other things to attend to. His lips traveled downwards, finding every hollow in her throat that made her whimper. His tongue pressed against them, and his teeth nibbled along her collar bone. Downwards he worked, until she was begging, the anticipation all too much for her. His lips pressed against the swell of her breast, and she shook with desire as he dragged his tongue up the slight incline to the peak. Again her hips bucked and her legs tightened around him as he flicked his tongue over her nipple. Alice moaned in bliss, her nails found a place to dig into his bare shoulders, and her back arched towards the heat of his tongue.

Hatter smirked into her sweet flesh, he'd wanted it for far too long. To touch and taste and tease and please. It would be so easy to get lost in it, in her, completely. But, oh God there's always a but, this was wrong. He couldn't do this, Alice would hate him for destroying her chances with that damn prince. And so, reluctantly, he pulled away from her, her cry of dismay only making it harder.

"No! Hatter!" She sounded utterly despairing, and reached her hands forwards in an attempt to pull him back to her.

"Alice, no. We cannot do this. It's wrong. It's beyond wrong. And anyway, it's just the tea. It's not you. You don't really want it."

"I do! I do want it! I want you! Please! Hatter, please..."

"No, Alice, I can't let you." Hatter moved from her, sitting back against the cooling wall and closing his eyes. It was the worst moment of his years, both his heart and balls ached with how very unfulfilled he felt when the first woman he'd ever loved was so near yet so far. He longed to remove what was left of her clothing and bury himself within her warmth, feel her heat surround him and hear her cry out. But it was wrong, and he couldn't treat her so poorly. He couldn't put his satisfaction above her true desires, the desires she had when she wasn't half sobbing on the ground beside him, rubbing her thighs together in a desperate attempt to create the friction she so craved. Her true desire was Jack Heart, the man that deserved her so little it was criminal to give her up to him. Except, it was what she wanted, and it was yet more criminal to deny her anything.

Alice didn't give him much thinking time, the moment he pulled away her tea-addled mind began plotting and planning, her need possessing her every thought. The moment Hatter's eyes closed, she made a grab for the glass, that still stood, safe and almost full. She filled her mouth with the nectar, and made her way as quietly as possible over to Hatter, who's eyes remained closed as he wallowed in his misfortune. Her movement was quick, she kissed him swiftly and hard, and both got a healthy dose of the sweet tea. He pushed her away, his eyes wide and afraid.  
"Alice, what have you done?"

But Alice could not hear anything but her own heartbeat, pounding in her ears. And as hard as Hatter tried not to, he too began to feel the effects of the tea himself, and soon enough he found himself where he'd been before, his tongue zigzagging across her skin, heading downwards towards her navel. She squirmed beneath him, oh so glad to finally get her wish. His fingers hooked over the waist of her tights, and with a glance up at her for confirmation, he began to pull them off. It was agonizingly slow, and he enjoyed her resulting whimpers and pleas. They slid down her skin, leaving a blazing trail of pleasure in their wake.

To be continued...


End file.
